Lack of Oxygen
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Lol pointlessly silly oneshot JamesLily. Lol thats all I'm saying ]


"JAMES POTTER GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lily Evans shrieked as she futilely pushed against an invisible barrier, barricading her and James together in a doorway on their way from Potions. James raised his eye brow and looked her up and down, at last remembering that damn spell Dumbledore put on doorways to grow mistletoe when a girl and a boy passed under it.

"Yeah, cause I made this happen..." He muttered grumpily. "I have a date with Colin Davies!" She whined, clawing at the wall. "Just come here!" She finally cried, taking his shoulders and tapping her lips against his, backing away as soon as the chance presented itself.

"Bloody bird...I have a date lemme kiss you!" He muttered mimicking Lily's panicking voice. He saw said girl moments later, applying lip gloss as she took Colin's arm and they headed to Hogsmeade. And calling loud enough for all in the entrance hall to hear he said: "Those ladies wanting to go to Hogsmeade with James Potter, line your pretty selves up!" Smiling at Lily he took the third girl; a blonde ravenclaw, wrapping an arm around her waist and following shortly after Colin and Lily.

"Butterbeer in the three broomsticks?" He asked leading the girl into the crowded pub. "Two butterbeers please." He asked placing a galleon on the counter as his date sat down. The woman nodded and came back with two brown bottles and handed them to him with a smile. Lily and Colin stepped in front of the door, but seeing James inside, Lily pulled the boy down the road to the overly girly teashop, Madam Puddifoots.

Covering a smile, James handed the girl her drink and they exchanged pleasant conversation, but soon losing interest the girl suggested they look at the shops a bit, and with a grin, James placed his arm around her waist and they stopped at several shops, and entering a few, but soon enough running into Lily and Colin.

"Hey, mate, what are you following us or something?" Colin asked, angered that they seemed to be running into each other a lot. The two women sat down on a nearby bench, James's date looking dreamily into the distance, Lily watching the boys with growing apprehension, absentmindedly touching her finger to her lips, thinking about when Colin had kissed her.

It just hadn't _felt_ right. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Colin's kiss was lacking in something. The girl James had brought was now gazing at the two fighting, but as Colin pulled out his wand, he was soon up against the wall with a loud bang.

"POTTER!" The boy roared. "GET ME DOWN!" James looked up at the boy's collar hung by a hook far up on the wall. "Nah, don't think I will." James said with an easy grin. "You toerag! You're awful!" Lily cried as she waved her wand and Colin landed in a heap on the cobblestones and stormed away in a huff, not turning back to see what had happened to his date.

Lily wept softly and glared at James as much as she could through her red eyes. James escorted the girl back but as he gazed back down upon Hogsmeade, he still saw Lily crumpled up on a bench, weeping, but pulling herself together if anyone passed her. Suddenly he felt like he was being nagged at over and over and before he knew it his feet had led him to the sobbing girl.

"G-G-G-Go A-a-away!" She hiccupped wiping her eyes. "Evans, if the bloke leaves you like that, you deserve better." James tried weakly to comfort her, earning another deadly glare from the upset girl. "N-not Th-that!" She cried. "Well then. What?" He asked slightly irritated. "It's you!" She finally managed.

"W-what?" he was back to confusion. "You ruin every possible relationship for me!" She wailed. "Evans, I don't think that's my fault..." His feet shuffled awkwardly. "Oh really? Name one time you haven't witnessed or had something to do with one of my breakups!" She challenged him, and he shrugged. "I dunno..."

"Exactly Potter! Exactly!" She cried. "But that doesn't mean they're all my fault!" James tried to fight back. Lily glared at him once more, causing him to shrug sheepishly, "Well, none of those blokes weren't good enough for you..." James muttered, aiming his comment at the ground.

Lily lifted her head to look at the boy she had loathed for years, adorably scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. Lily mentally scolded herself for even considering Potter to be somewhat attractive. "Do you mean that?" She asked, equally if not more quietly.

James barely nodded his head, still not lifting his head from its position, staring intently at the ground. "Th-thanks..." She muttered, feeling her cheeks begin to resemble cherries. "No problem..." He whispered, slowly raising his head as their eyes met. And without another word, James had wrapped his arms around the no longer sobbing girl and was kissing her like the world would end if he didn't.

Lily did not try once to push him away but responded so fiercely, James felt himself push her against a wall for them to remain standing. As they didn't break once to breathe or stop, what seemed like hours later, Lily felt herself groggily waking in a white, brightly lit room, a familiar face grinning from the bed beside her, a bandage wrapped a round a snitch sized bruise on his forehead.

Lily felt her own forehead, and found the same as she and James looked up at Madam Bastner; the nurse. "Well, what happened?" Lily asked, finally managing to find the energy to sit up straight. The nurse did not even look up from her charts but shortly explained as she walked toward them: "Lack of oxygen caused you two to pass out and hit your heads on the cobblestones, what on earth were you doing?"

James roared with laughter and Lily chuckled along, falling back into her pillows. "Well Madam...It's a funny story..." Madam Bastner looked at them through pursed lips but didn't wait for the explanation.

"Think she'd believe us if we told her anyway?" Lily asked with a smile. "Nah, but I should get going, the marauders and I have something a little special planned for dinner now." He grinned. "See ya there Lily bean!" With a kiss to her bruised forehead James swept out.

Lily giggled as she swung her legs out of the bed and hobbled to the Gryffindor common room to wash her hair from the dirt it had gathered when she fell.

"See you in a bit!" Lily called to her friend Alice as she opened her bag, dumping her lip gloss and other items in the bag, and pulling on her favorite crimson sweatshirt that she had printed on the back: Gryffindor Girl, with a picture of the Gryffindor Lion.

As she stepped into the hall, she was met with giggles and hushed whispers until she looked up where glittering above the head table the words Lily Evans is finally dating James Potter!!! The words sparkled and shimmered in her favorite color combination lavender and gold.

James grinned as he gave her a quick kiss and pointed his wand at the back of her sweatshirt, where it now said James Potter's Girl above the Gryffindor Lion. As he laughed and took her hand, pulling her from the hall and began to snog her senseless, and suddenly they were in a broom cupboard until the room started spinning and they both blacked out.

"Honestly you two. I simply give up." Madam Bastner said hopelessly showing them the new lumps on their heads from hitting the buckets littering the bottom of the closet.

"And to think, it's all because of that dammed mistltoe." James grinned cheekily. "Yeah that and the fact that if we keep this up, we're gonna need stronger lung capacities." Lily laughed along.

So this was pretty dum, and quite pointless, its a oneshot, I cant continue it, I just thought I'd try a marauder story.


End file.
